


Suit

by Tivissa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fist time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс. Деловой костюм. Мстители. Возможные последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Тандему Стив Роджерс и костюм посвящается

 

Настоящего костюма у Стива не было даже до войны.Дорого, да и носить особо некуда. А потом и незачем. Военная форма – на службе. Джинсы, футболка, кожанка – в свободное время. Но Старка угораздило устроить благотворительный прием с кучей важных шишек и пришлось согласиться пойти. Наташа хихикнув сказала, что с кэпа станется появиться в чем-нибудь из ближайшего супермаркета. Потом окинула опытным взглядом от которого мурашки пробежали по спине. И заказала костюм у какого-то Тома Форда. Одежда села как влитая - в точности глазомера Черной вдове фору мог дать лишь Клинт. Стив погладил ткань пиджака удивляясь мягкости ткани и выбору цветов. Необычно, но он смирился. Ему даже понравилось, хотя он не признался бы в этом даже под пыткой. Но необходимость завязать узкий пижонский галстук ввела его почти в ступор. Проклятый предмет одежды, был хуже новых кухонных бытовых приборов – он просто не поддавался. К тому же сказывалось отсутствие опыта.

\- Кто-нибудь поможет мне завязать галстук?

Стив возился с рубашкой пытаясь застегнуть непослушные пуговицы. От усердия он даже закусил губу и не сразу понял, что в комнате наступила гробовая тишина и даже вдохи-выдохи делались через раз. Он поднял глаза и удивленно оглядел немую сцену в духе кинофильмов, которые он смотрел в детстве. Еще до войны.

По тому как Старк быстро отвел глаза, резко остановил себя в движении вперёд и непроизвольно облизал губы, можно сделать вывод, что Тони снова пялился. Тони часто пялится, и не только на Стива. По крайней мере так казалось. Поэтому он привык не реагировать. Но что-то в напряженной позе Старка тревожило. Не давало покоя. Но пока он не смог понять, что именно. К тому же Старк молчал, а это всегда плохой знак. При любом раскладе.

У Клинта были напряжены плечи, и он натянут как тетива на луке, словно перед прыжком и впереди опасность, а не лучший, проверенный друг. Клинт тоже молчал, почему-то не ржал в голос, не хохмил, комментируя внешний вид Стива, и что странно - отводил глаза и одновременно придерживал Наташу. Твердо, точно имел на это право, чуть по-собственнически, чуть более демонстративно, чем обычно позволял себе в принципе.

Наташа наоборот смотрела. Смотрела прямо, не отводя взгляда, и от этого становилось не по себе. Таким хищным ее взгляд Стив видел лишь раз. После их первого и последнего поцелуя. В машине по дороге в Нью Джерси. Когда она устроила ему допрос с пристрастием. Тогда небрежный флирт и почти приглашение в постель - он списал на привычное поведение Черной вдовы с любым мужчиной, оказавшимся в пределах видимости. Немного проверка на вшивость. Немного адреналин. Много неопределенности и чуть неуверенности в себе. Но сейчас ее зрачки расширились от возбуждения, нос заострился. Как в минуты привлечения объекта. Добычи. Наташа явно в шаге от прыжка. И добыча он сам. Это неприятно. Это напрягает. И взгляд сам сбегает от опасности быть пойманным.

Тор открыто лыбился рассматривая, шумно и одобрительно хмыкал, откровенно подмигивая и показывая вверх большим пальцем, кося одними глазами на Наташу. Мол, лови шанс, пока можешь. И ведь прав, стоит только дать слабину, и Черная вдова возьмет, что ей нравится. Даже Клинт не спасет. А потом Тор развернулся к Старку, и его улыбка стала еще шире. Так словно он понял какой-то секрет и теперь готов поделиться им со всеми.

Кэп недоуменно посмотрел на доктора Бэнера. В сумасшедшем доме под названием Мстители он самый здравомыслящий человек, хоть и превращается временами в неуправляемого Халка. И Брюс, привычным жестом поправляя очки, очень мягко, словно ребенку резюмировал общие потрясение и временную немоту. Произнося вслух то что явно не решились озвучить другие.

\- Стив, Вам очень идет деловой костюм.

\- Идет?! Идет?! – Старк расплылся в ироничной усмешке, его прорвало после долгого и такого не типичного молчания. – Да это просто оружие массового поражения! Мать вашу за ногу!

\- Не выражайся, Тони.

Автоматическая реакция Стива на старковскую брань. А потом все запуталось еще больше. Тони наконец быстро сделал несколько шагов, приближаясь. Так стремительно, словно опасаясь не поймать, потерять или упустить. Клинт откровенно утащил Наташу в другой конец комнаты, что-то тихо нашептывая на ухо, и постоянно оглядываясь.

\- Я помогу, Кэп. Не боись, в беде не оставлю. - Тони ловко стянул галстук с плеча и уложил горячую ладонь на шею Стива. Он еще не успел загородить весь обзор, поэтому видно, как Клинт расплылся в облегченной и одновременно ехидной ухмылке.

«Ну ты попал!» - прочитал по губам кэп. И понимание очевидного пришло только после откровенного взгляда Тони. Там открытое желание. Тяжелое. Темное. Завораживающее. Притягивающее, своей силой и глубиной. Обманывать себя нет смысла. Стив сделал робкую попытку отодвинуться на приемлемое расстояние, но рука на затылке стала весьма настойчивой, дыхание на щеке жарким, глаза напротив шальными. Еле слышный шепот скользнул под одежду.

\- Кэп, отступать некуда.

 


End file.
